


Reminiscent of Home

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Chekov never have much to do with each other. That is of course until the little Russian bursts into mess one day in his tiny running shorts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chekov's Running Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> I don't know what this is, but hey.  
> It's mostly drabble. I like the idea of McCoy and Chekov developing a relationship because they constantly talk about missing 'home'.  
> I also love the idea of Chekov bursting into the mess hall in his little shorts after a run, and McCoy feeling very... Overwhelmed.  
> I may continue, I may not! Let me know if you want me to, and it may turn into a long fic.  
> At this stage, it is not 'explicit', but I will change the rating if and when that stuff happens.  
> For now, I guess you could rate it "T" for McCoy's general profanities, and a few adult themed conversations.  
> Enjoy!

As Bones stepped into the mess hall at 0500 hours that morning, he didn't think he could even force a smile if he tried. He was used to working crazy, long hours, but usually that was from staying in sickbay for overtime, and not willingly doing a 0600 shift start.

 

Every fibre of his body that morning was grumpy. He was just thankful that there was next to no one in the mess hall at this time, and could eat his replicated food in peace. God, he was so tired. He really needed to take a break, and stop covering for every possible medical crew member that was unable to do their shifts. He'd had maybe two hours sleep before his alarm woke him.

 

With a grumble, he went over to the food replicator and conjured up what was supposed to be a bacon sandwich, and a cup of black coffee. He grumbled again. God damn space food. He took a seat at an empty table and stared down at his tray, trying to decide if eating the sandwich would even be worth it. It looked pretty ordinary...

 

Abruptly, the sound of sneakers on the floor could be heard, and there was a blur of yellow running past McCoy. What the hell? He lifted his head, trying to find the culprit.

 

"Doctor McCoy! Good morning!"

 

Ensign Chekov was suddenly stood before him, grinning like an idiot, much too happy for this time of the morning. Bones slowly registered the kid in front of him. He was dressed in a white singlet, jogging shoes, and... McCoy blinked, swallowed. He knew he was staring, but Christ, how could he not? The Russian whiz kid was wearing the tightest and tiniest pair of yellow gold shorts McCoy had ever seen. A pair of very fit, long pale legs sprouted out from them. Bones tried not to notice the fact that these shorts were rather snug around the Ensign's groin area also.

 

He felt himself blush and faked a gruff cough. "Yeah. Morning."

 

"Is there something the matter, Doctor?" Chekov queried. "You are looking a little red in the face. Would you like some water?"

 

"No. Thanks. M'fine."

 

Chekov beamed. "Would you mind if I joined you? We are the only ones here."

 

McCoy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. For no reason in particular at all. Nope, none whatsoever. His pants weren't suddenly feeling tight. That would be crazy... Dammit.

 

"Uh. Sure, kid."

 

Again, the kid started to smile like a moron and Bones almost felt irritated. How could somebody be so damn cheerful this early? And especially after quite obviously having been for a run. Now that Chekov had sat down opposite McCoy, he could notice the little beads of sweat that had formed on the Ensign's forehead, causing his honey brown curls to stick to the skin there. Bones refused to believe it was cute.

 

"You are working an early shift this morning?"

 

Bones slowly came back to earth. Or rather, to space. "0600 start."

 

"Ah." Chekov replied, beginning to eat. "You do not like to wake up early."

 

"Who the hell does?"

 

He watched the kid as he dipped his spoon into his bowl of what seemed to be muesli of some description. It looked exceptionally healthy, actually, full of fruit and the good kinds of grain and such. McCoy almost snorted at how contradicting they must look right now; teenager eating a nutritious breakfast, and the doctor with a greasy sandwich.

 

"Waking up early is good for the endorphins, Doctor." Chekov munched away at his muesli. "Especially if you do it and exercise straight away!"

 

Bones yawned, sipped his coffee. "You like to run, kid?"

 

Chekov beamed. _Again_. "I love to run. I was the youngest cadet to ever win the Starfleet Academy Marathon last year. I am very good."

 

"That does not surprise me in the slightest." Where on earth had that come from?

 

A dash of red spread across the bridge of the Ensign's nose as he was complimented, even though it was a Doctor McCoy compliment, and he wasn't even sure the kid would have recognised it as one in the first place. He finished the rest of his muesli seemingly too pleased to speak.

 

"How is it that we've been on this starship for nearly a year together and yet we have never sat down like this for a meal?" McCoy wondered out loud. Accidentally. Shit.

 

The blush deepened. "I guess we have different schedules, Doctor. You do not normally work the early shift, correct? Unless of course you are already still in sickbay from working overtime."

 

"Yeah." McCoy replied grouchily. "Well. I gotta go. But uh. Don't be a stranger, alright kid? We're all stuck on this damn ship together, may as well..."

 

He wasn't sure where he was going with that exactly and just let himself trail off without bothering to explain. Apparently Chekov didn't mind, he just grinned and began drinking the tea he had in his mug.

 

"Alright, Doctor. I will not be a stranger. I hope you enjoy your shift!"

 

The kid was positively glowing. Must be all those damn endorphins. McCoy rolled his eyes, but not unkindly, and offered a very small smile. He nodded his goodbye and left the mess hall, feeling lighter than he had before when he originally came in. And damn it, he almost felt like he just _might_ enjoy his shift for once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It would have seemed that Ensign Chekov had taken McCoy quite literally when he told him not to be a stranger, because at around 1200 hours, the little ball of Russian energy bounced into his sickbay all curls and smiles.

 

"Doctor McCoy!"

 

Bones frowned. "Yes, Ensign? What can I do for you?"

 

"You told me not to be a stranger, so here I am!"

 

"... I didn't necessarily mean six hours after we last spoke."

 

This didn't seem to dampen Chekov's mood. "My apologies! Do you have a lunch break? Would you like to join me?"

 

McCoy looked for the time. "Hmph. Guess it is about lunch time. Sure, kid."

 

The grin was back. "Shall we go?"

 

McCoy nodded and put away his PADD. As he followed the kid down to mess, he couldn't help but wonder why Chekov was suddenly so enthusiastic about spending time with such a grumpy old bastard. But, he _was_ pretty hungry, and it was nice to have some company other than Jim and Spock for once.

 

Upon reaching the mess hall, McCoy and Chekov went over to the food replicators and got their decoy meals, taking a seat at a free bench. The hall was slowly filling up with crew members and Bones sighed. Definitely no lunch in peace, then.

 

There was a slight awkward silence after they sat down, as Bones had immediately dug into his replicated plate of fried chicken and biscuits. Not the best, but still pretty damn good.

 

Chekov cleared his throat. "You miss your home food, Doctor?"

 

"I miss non-replicated food in general, kid." McCoy chewed on some chicken.

 

"Ah, yes. It is not the greatest but it does the job of keeping us all fed."

 

McCoy smirked a bit. "And what exactly have you got on your plate there?"

 

Chekov blushed a little. "I tried to get the replicator to make ' _knish_ ', but it is really just a baked potato. Never as good as my Mama would make at home."

 

"Know how you feel, kid." Bones said wistfully. "Ain't no one who can make fried chicken and biscuits like Grandmomma McCoy. This really has no comparison."

 

"Ah, your _babushka_. I call mine _babulya_. It means 'granny'."

 

McCoy felt a warmth spread through him. It was nice to reminisce with someone who understood what it was like to miss home so much. Bones had been very happy in his hometown until he felt like he had to leave after the divorce. The Southern lifestyle suited him.

 

"You miss Russia?"

 

Chekov finished his potato thing. " _Da_. Of course. But I will always be grateful for the chance to live in San Francisco and join Starfleet. Being the alpha navigator for this ship is my greatest achievement."

 

"You should be damn proud, kid." What was with these compliments? But McCoy didn't stop. "Hell of a lot of achievements at your age. Seventeen, right?"

 

"Eighteen, Doctor. For a whole week now."

 

"Dammit! I had no idea! Sorry, kid. Would have said happy birthday."

 

For some reason Bones genuinely did feel guilty about this, but he couldn't figure out why exactly. Chekov was smiling at him in earnest, those green and grey eyes twinkling. The hell?

 

"I forgive you, Doctor. Just keep having meals with me and we shall call it even."

 

Cheeky little shit. "We'll see about that, Ensign. For now though, I better head back to sickbay."

 

Chekov stood at the same time as McCoy and hesitated. "You don't really have to eat your meals with me. I was being... Impractical?"

 

Bones chuckled. "Well I won't see you for dinner, I know that much. Got plenty of work to do."

 

"Of course. I would not want to distract you."

 

McCoy nodded and turned to leave, but something was niggling at him. He knew he didn't have the early shift again tomorrow, which meant he most likely wouldn't have any of his schedule lining up with Chekov's. For some reason this brought up feelings of disappointment. Christ.

 

"Uh, Ensign?" He said slowly.

 

Chekov looked up from his seat. "Doctor?"

 

"You busy after dinner?"

 

"I have nothing planned!"

 

McCoy shifted uncomfortably. "Alright well. You know where my quarters are, be there around 1900."

 

Chekov beamed, as per usual, with an enthusiastic nod. "I will be there!"

 

McCoy turned and left the mess before he nearly imploded. Why the hell did he do that? He could survive without seeing the kid. He'd managed the last year or so, so why did he want to spend so much time with Chekov now? It truly made no sense, but the Ensign was quite obviously keen, and McCoy didn't have it in him to turn around and change his mind.

 

"Leonard, what have you gotten yourself into..." He mumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Bonesy!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed. Said voice was also, like always, waltzing into McCoy's office without a damn invitation.

 

"Dammit Jim, we've talked about the knocking thing." He scowled.

 

Jim just grinned. "Why on earth would I knock when it's my ship? Now that's just crazy!"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Just coming to annoy you, really." Jim flopped into the seat across from Bones.

 

"Ha. Sounds about right."

 

"So the straaaaaangest thing happened today!"

 

Bones rolled his eyes. "If you're about to tell me you got another surprise blowjob from one of the new crew members, I swear I will hit you."

 

"I wish, Bonesy!" Jim cackled. "Anyway, so I'm on the bridge, and suddenly I hear this excited whisper."

 

"Oh for God's sake, man, I don't wanna be a part of the ship's damn gossip."

 

"You'll wanna hear this, trust me! Chekov leaned over towards Sulu and said _'Hikaru! Doctor McCoy inwited me to his quarters this evening!'_ And I was like whaaaaat? Bones did what? So I keep listening and this kid is so damn excited, like wow. He said _'I have no idea what ve are doing but ve had breakfast and lunch together today, and now he vants to see me again! I cannot believe it!'_ "

 

Bones froze. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. The fact that the kid was so damn excited made him feel a little nervous, to be perfectly frank. Again, he couldn't think of any reason for Chekov to actually want to spend time with him.

 

"So?" Jim's annoyingly cocky grin was back in place. "Bonesy? Did you really ask him to hang with you after dinner?"

 

McCoy scowled. "Even if I did, why is it your business?"

 

"Ohhhhh! So you did!"

 

"Shut up." Bones grumbled. "He's nice to talk to."

 

"Mmmm, and I'm sure the fact that he's basically jailbait with the cutest ass on the ship has absolutely _nothing_ to do with it!"

 

McCoy felt his face grow hot. "Jim! He's barely legal! Get your mind outta the damn gutter!"

 

“Oh, please! Don’t try and deny that you’ve at least thought about it!”

 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Unlike you, I’m actually capable of working with people and not constantly fantasising about what they’re like in the sack.”

 

Jim cackled. “But seriously, Bones, I’m pretty sure that kid has a huge crush on you. You be careful now, you old bastard.”

 

“For God’s sake, man, I’m not _that_ old. I also have no intention whatsoever of coming onto Chekov. He’s only just turned eighteen. I’m not a damn pervert.”

 

“But you know, Bones,” Jim said, suddenly all serious. “If you _were_ interested in Chekov, you’d totally have my blessing.”

 

McCoy blinked. “…What?”

 

Jim just grinned in response and got up from his seat, giving McCoy a slap on the back as he left his office without another word. What in God’s name? Why the hell would Jim give Bones a blessing for wanting to date Chekov? And more importantly, why was Jim even _suggesting_ that he wanted the kid that way? That man was truly an idiot. But yet, Bones still couldn’t help but feel a little bubble of excitement for when the clock would hit 1900 hours…  
  
 

 

* * *

 

 

McCoy took a seat at his desk, nursing a glass of bourbon in his hands. He was trying to study a new medical journal on a PADD, but found his eyes kept wandering to check for the time. Very shortly, Ensign Chekov would be arriving at his quarters to "hang out", and Bones had truly no idea of what they were going to do.

 

He sipped at his drink thoughtfully. He figured perhaps they could look at the medical journal together, and see if Chekov had any own his own input on the subject, but that also sounded like it might be downright boring.

 

His door chimed, and Bones called out to let his visitor know that it was unlocked. The young Ensign bounded into the room like an excited puppy, that shining grin plastered on his face.

 

"Good evening, Doctor!"

 

McCoy smiled tightly. "Ensign."

 

Chekov immediately sat on the chair opposite. "How was your shift today?"

 

"Mostly good. It was a quiet one, so Nurse Chapel and I were able to get a lot of other work done that was well overdue."

 

"That is great! My shift was alright, but the Captain kept staring at me and smiling a lot. It was... Odd."

 

Bones almost blushed. _Yeah, and I know exactly why the Captain kept looking at you,_ he thought. He stood from his chair, wandering towards the little kitchenette.

 

"You want a drink, kid?" He asked before catching himself. "Wait. _Can_ you drink?"

 

Chekov grinned. "In Russia there is no legal age for drinking, but the age for alcohol purchase is eighteen. So technically, yes. But is there a legal drinking age up in space?"

 

Kid had him there. "Ah, whatever, it's only one drink. You okay with bourbon?"

 

The Ensign just smiled with a nod, so Bones went off to get him a glass. As he stood in his tiny kitchen area, refilling his tumbler and pouring one for Chekov, he felt a sudden rush of… happiness? He felt pleased, anyway. It was nice to have one of the crew members in his quarters for a chat and a drink. Maybe he was going to have a new friend, and God knows Bones had always found it difficult to make those.

 

He handed the glass of amber liquor to the Ensign and they clinked glasses. McCoy continued to sip at his own, but almost choked when he watched Chekov practically down the whole thing in a single gulp. The kid sighed, like he was in some sort of ecstasy and placed his glass down onto McCoy’s desk in front of him.

 

“Jesus, kid. You certainly know how to drink.” He near sputtered.

 

Chekov simply grinned. “I will take that as a compliment. You forget I am Russian. Drinking runs deep in our culture.”

 

“Yeah, but I guess I figured vodka would be more your thing.”

 

“Vodka is good, yes, but this is some very fine bourbon you have. I am impressed.”

 

“Proper stuff from back home. Ain’t nothin’ like it.”

 

The kid looked at him sympathetically. “You really do miss your Georgia, don’t you, Doctor?”

 

McCoy took a generous mouthful of his drink before setting it down onto the glass desk. He crossed his arms and hummed for a moment before considering his answer. It was nice to talk to Chekov about this stuff, but he also wasn’t sure just how much he wanted to open up yet.

 

“Yeah. I miss it. Southern lifestyle was good.” He said plainly.

 

“You have the Southern charm, Doctor, that is for sure.” Chekov’s eyes twinkled. Must be the booze.

 

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Southern charm, hey?”

 

“Oh, yes. That lovely drawl, your work ethic, and appreciation for good food and liquor. Very Southern.” The Ensign giggled a bit.

 

“Think that’s what being Southern is all about?”

 

“No, perhaps not. But you do have a certain charm about you, no? Gruff but… Soft.”

 

Bones frowned. “Soft.”

 

“Yes!” Chekov exclaimed. It was definitely the booze. “You appear to be a hard and strict sort of man, but I see past it. I see that you are soft on the inside.”

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” McCoy answered stiffly, looking away. Damn kid was perceptive, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

 

Chekov was silent for a moment. “I am sorry if I crossed a line, Doctor. It was supposed to be… Praise.”

 

“S’alright. I know you didn’t mean it badly. Hit a nerve, that’s all.”

 

“It was not my intention. I do apologise, Doctor.”

 

The Ensign genuinely looked sorry, so McCoy gave him as soft a smile as he could manage. This seemed to cheer Chekov up a bit, and he sat up in his chair a little straighter, that famous grin returning. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and in that moment Bones caught himself thinking how cute the kid was. _Dammit_. He is _not_ cute. He is an eighteen-year-old Ensign. You _idiot_ , Leonard.

 

“So.” Chekov started again, breaking the silence. “What is it you miss about your Georgia?”

 

Okay, good. A subject change. “Well, most of it I guess. The food, the heat in summer. It’s all pretty great. You’ve never been?”

 

The Ensign shook his head. “I have only been to San Francisco, outside of home. I suppose I could have travelled, but I was more committed to my studies.”

 

“Heh, yeah I can imagine. Well, you should visit sometime.”

 

“And you should visit Russia!” The kid beamed. “It can really be so beautiful. Especially in winter. The snow is magical.”

 

Bones felt his face soften. “I bet it is, kid. Though I’m not sure how well I’d deal with the cold. It’s damn freezing enough out here in space.”

 

“I can only imagine!” Chekov chuckled. “ _’Damn it, man! It is as freezing as Pluto out here!’_ ”

 

Bones had to scowl so he wouldn’t burst out laughing. “I don’t sound like that!”

 

“My accent ruins the drawl I attempted, but yes! You do sound like that!”

 

“Not quite.” McCoy decided to play along. “I would be more likely to say _‘_ _colder than a well digger's butt in January’_.”

 

Chekov erupted into giggles. “I have no idea what that means, Doctor, but you make it sound funny with your accent!”

 

McCoy decided to take that as a compliment, and the two of them exchanged silly expressions from their cultures for a while longer. A few times, even Bones had to laugh at some of the Russian ones Chekov was coming out with, mainly because a lot of them failed to make any sense. His favourite one was _‘A beard doesn’t make a philosopher’_. I mean, what in the hell?

 

It was nearing 2200 hours now, and Bones watched as the young Ensign began to yawn. McCoy was feeling pretty dead on his feet, also. He stretched his arms and legs out before settling deeper into his chair.

 

“It’s gettin’ late, kid.”

 

Chekov yawned again. “Yes. I should go.” He stood to leave.

 

“Hey, uh, Chekov...”

 

“Yes, Doctor?”

 

“Thanks. For today. It’s been real nice to talk to someone who understands about missing home so much.”

 

Chekov’s face lit up. “It is my pleasure. Would you like to do it again tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.” Bones smiled. “I would.”


	2. Doctor and His Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to sickbay, post-injury visits in an Ensign's quarters, and some dreaded conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Here's the next part!  
> I had some help from the lovely Caitlin (caitlinamylaura) with this chapter! She's a gem and I love her.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this.  
> I plan on doing some more, so keep your eyes peeled.  
> Enjoy!

It had been a week since the incident in the mess hall with Chekov's running shorts, and both Bones and the kid had been spending more and more time together. Generally, Chekov would show up routinely after dinner at McCoy’s quarters, and they would have a few drinks and just talk for hours about ‘home.’

 

Bones had told Chekov all about his childhood. He’d told the embarrassing stories, the funny stories, and the sad. The Ensign would sit in his chair, listening eagerly to every word, as if it were the most important thing he had ever heard in his life. It was very comforting to know that somebody was so interested in McCoy’s life, really. It made him feel… Special.

 

He was also learning a whole lot about Chekov. He knew that he had loved to run since a kid, because sometimes running was the only way he could get his mind to stop going at a million miles a minute. He knew that he missed his Mama the most, and that she would routinely video chat with him twice a week. Bones also knew that Chekov truly and genuinely assumed the best in absolutely everyone, which showed, since he was giving McCoy the time of day. Naïve kid.

 

Bones was in sickbay, about halfway through his shift, when he heard two very familiar accents making their way up the corridor; Russian and Scottish.

 

“I am fine! Really!”

 

“Laddie, ye not fine! Look at ye! Head to toe in bruises, ye wee diddie! I cannae let ye go without a medical exam from Doctor McCoy.”

 

Scotty entered the room with Chekov beside him, who was holding quite tightly onto his arm. Bones almost dropped his medical scanner in shock. The engineer hadn’t been joking when he said ‘head to toe in bruises’, because the young Ensign was already turning purple from the marks on his skin. Immediately, he rushed to Chekov’s side and scanned his body with the medical scanner. Major bruising all over his body, and… A broken arm. His ulna, to be exact. It was a clean break, and McCoy would be able to regenerate it relatively quickly, but it would be sore as hell for a few days. He would definitely need a sling. The poor kid.

 

He grimaced. “Alright, what happened?”

 

“He fell over, Doctor.”

 

“Hey, Scotty. No offence, but the kid can talk for himself. Thanks for getting him here. I’ll take over.”

 

Scotty just raised his hands in defense and left the room. Bones helped Chekov up onto a biobed and began the process of fixing up those nasty bruises with his dermal regenerator. The kid looked miserable and in a lot of pain. He was staring down at the floor, but McCoy couldn’t quite pick up the emotion in it.

 

“Hey.” He said gently. “I need to know what happened.”

 

“Nothing.” Chekov replied glumly.

 

“I can do this all day you know.”

 

The Ensign sighed. “I am embarrassed to talk about it.”

 

“Well I’m sorry, kid, but that don’t cut it right now. I wanna know why your whole body is covered in bruises, and how you managed to break your damn ulna.”

 

“You will laugh at me! It will give you even more reason to call me ‘kid’.”

 

Bones closed his eyes with a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “Ki – _Pavel_. Please. Tell me what happened.”

 

Chekov seemed a little soothed by the fact that McCoy knew his first name and finally looked up from the ground. He winced at the sudden movement.

 

“Mister Scott was telling the truth. I did fall over.”

 

“… Seriously? You fell over? But how did you manage to get _this_ hurt?”

 

Pavel blushed hard. “It was an accident. Not supposed to happen.”

 

Bones finished up with his dermal regenerator. “Okay. I get it. But I want to know the details.”

 

“Fine.” Pavel exhaled in defeat. “I was working with Mister Scott, in Engineering. We were on opposite sides of the engine room. I was working on an equation. When I figured it out, I leapt up, sprinted across the bridge between us, and fell down the stairs. It was stupid. I was foolish to run somewhere I could easily slip.”

 

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Pavel.” McCoy rubbed a hand over his face. “You need to be more careful, dammit!”

 

“I know…”

 

With an exhausted sigh, Bones moved around the room to find some appropriate material to make a sling. He took a hold of Pavel’s arm as tenderly as he could, feeling a pang of guilt when a look of pain shot across the kid’s face. Slowly and carefully, McCoy set up the sling around the Ensign’s injured limb and then tied is securely around his neck.

 

Hesitantly, Bones set his hand on Pavel’s shoulder comfortingly. “You’ll be fine, kid. Sore for a few days, definitely. But the regenerators have done their work for now.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor…”

 

“You can call me by my first name, you know.”

 

Chekov looked pained. “I… Do not actually know what it is…”

 

“Oh. It’s Leonard.”

 

“Leonard… Well, thank you again, Leonard.”

 

“No problems. But you’re restricted to quarters for at least two days, got it? Then see me again to check if you can take your sling off. I can give you some mild pain relief if you want, too.” Bones instructed.

 

A look of pure horror crossed Pavel’s face. “ _Two days?!_ What will I do for two days?! I will be so bored, Leonard!”

 

“You’ll rest that damn arm, is what. That’s an order.”

 

“You are not the Captain; you do not give me orders.”

 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Well take it as advice from someone who cares about your God damn well-being, alright?”

 

There was a short moment of silence. Pavel’s cheeks were bright red, and a very sheepish smile was slowly spreading across his face. He looked up at Leonard coyly.

 

“… You care about me?”

 

Oh, Jesus. “I’m your doctor. ‘Course I do.”

 

“But…” Chekov slipped his uninjured hand over McCoy’s. “You care about me, not just as my doctor.”

 

Shit shit shit. This was the damn crush Jim had been talking about! Bones had to put a stop to this, and fast. But he selfishly allowed himself the pleasure of feeling Pavel’s warm skin against his own for just a few more seconds. He then pulled his hand away and tried to smile so the kid wouldn’t be too offended.

 

“You’re free to go, Ensign.” He said stiffly.

 

Chekov still looked a little dazzled. “Okay. But will you come and visit me?”

 

Bones lifted his hand to protest, but just let it fall again. “Sure. I’ll visit.” Dammit. He was weak.

 

“I look forward to it!”

 

McCoy watched him go, regret building up inside him. He shouldn’t be spending so much time with the kid. He shouldn’t be encouraging this stupid crush. But he was stuck, because the idea of ever letting Chekov down and rejecting him in any way made Bones feel like a monster. He sighed heavily, almost dreading the next few days. Leonard and Pavel, alone in his quarters for long periods of time. Christ. This was going to be bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Bones!”

 

McCoy halted in his tracks, halfway down the corridor of level 3, mere steps away from Ensign Chekov’s quarters. As promised, he had planned a visit to spend some time with him so he wouldn’t go stir crazy whilst his arm healed up. Christine Chapel had given him the all clear to be gone from sickbay for the rest of the day, so he would have plenty of time with the kid to make sure he was resting properly.

 

He turned on the spot. “Jim. What can I do for you?”

 

“Got a minute?”

 

“Well I was just on my way to – “

 

“Yeah, to see Chekov, I know.”

 

Bones frowned. “How do you know?”

 

“I’m the Captain!” Jim grinned cockily. “Of course I know! But seriously, Chekov told me when I went to check on him this morning.”

 

“Of course he did.”

 

Jim pulled him to the side of the corridor, out of the crew’s way. “I just wanted to know if you’d given anymore thought about this whole crush thing.”

 

“What exactly is there to think about?”

 

“Uh gee, Bones, I dunno, maybe the fact that you should _do_ something about it?”

 

McCoy crossed his arms. “There’s nothing to do about it.”

 

“Bones, if you don’t like Chekov that way, you need to tell him. Otherwise he’ll just end up heartbroken. You know that.”

 

Bones sighed. “Yeah. I guess… You’re right.”

 

“But if you do have feelings for him, any at all, go for it, dude. You deserve it.” Jim said genuinely.

 

And then he was gone, leaving Bones to stand in the middle of the ship wondering what the hell had just happened. What did Jim mean “go for it?” and that he “deserved it?” He should go after an eighteen-year-old? Because that was just ludicrous. He deserved Chekov? Well that in itself was hilarious. Bones didn’t deserve someone like Pavel; he was too sweet, too pure. McCoy was just a grizzly old misery guts that complained about almost everything.

 

With a sigh, he continued down the hall to the Ensign’s quarters and requested entry. Almost immediately, the door slipped open and Pavel grinned out at him, still ridiculously cheery even with a body that was probably incredibly stiff and sore. Bones couldn’t help but to smile back, and stepped into the room. He laid the three hyposprays he had brought with him out on the little table next to Chekov’s bed.

 

“Jeez, kid, they really don’t give you guys very big rooms, do they?” He commented, looking around.

 

“No. Just the bed, a desk, a closet, and a separate room for the toilet. But I only really sleep here so it does not matter much to me.”

 

Pavel moved forward to sit on his bed, so McCoy dragged the chair at his desk over to the edge, taking a seat. Once Chekov was comfortable, Bones took the first hypospray and prepared the medicine inside. He raised it up to the kid’s neck, pushing it firmly against the skin and pressing down on the button, hearing the little ‘pop’ and watching as Pavel winced a little.

 

“What did you just give me, Leonard?”

 

“Just a mild painkiller to help with your aches.”

 

Pavel smiled gratefully. “Thank you. I am feeling quite sore, actually.”

 

“Not surprising.” Bones frowned. “That’s what happens when you decide to fall down some stairs. Made of _metal_.”

 

“I did not _decide_ to!” Chekov whined. “It was an _accident_!”

 

McCoy just laughed. “I know, kid. I know.”

 

Pavel yawned and shifted on his bed so he was laying up against his pillows. Were those painkillers seriously already taking an affect? They weren’t even strong ones! Jeez, lightweight of a kid. Bones leaned back in his chair more comfortably and folded his arms. Chekov’s eyes were glazed with drowsiness, and he was smiling dopily at McCoy. God that kid was so damn cute. He really couldn’t deny that fact anymore.

 

“Leonard,” he said suddenly, “can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, kid.”

 

Pavel blushed a little. “Do you… Think I am attractive?”

 

McCoy nearly fell out of his chair. “Excuse me?”

 

“Do you think I am attractive?” He repeated himself.

 

“Christ, Pavel, why does it matter?”

 

“Because it is something I want to know.”

 

Bones dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t know how to deal with this, he really didn’t. Of course he found Chekov attractive. Anyone in their right mind would. He was stunning. He was beautiful. He _definitely_ found him attractive. But was he about to tell the kid that? Absolutely damn well not.

 

“Kid, you can’t ask me questions like that.” McCoy finally said.

 

Pavel pouted. “And why not?”

 

“Because it’s very inappropriate!”

 

“Why? I am just asking if you think I am nice looking. How is that inappropriate?”

 

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose. “Because. It just is.”

 

“It is because I am eighteen, and you are thirty-two. Correct?”

 

“You’re damn right that’s correct. I’m practically an old man, my opinion doesn’t matter.”

 

“It matters to me.” Chekov sat up properly. “It matters a lot.”

 

“Well it shouldn’t. It can’t. Okay? Just drop it.”

 

“This is not turning out to be a very nice visit…”

 

Bones scowled. “Maybe I should just leave.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

But neither of them moved. Just sat there in an uncomfortable and stubborn silence. McCoy made a solid effort to keep his arms crossed tightly, refusing to look in Pavel’s general direction. Damn kid had no idea what he was getting himself into right now. He was treading in very dangerous water. This sort of conversation was not one to be had between a divorced doctor and a young Ensign.

 

“Leonard. _I_ think _you_ are attractive. That is why it matters to me.”

 

McCoy swallowed. “Don’t say things like that.”

 

“But it is true. You are so very handsome to me. I… I like you. A lot.”

 

Bones didn’t know what to say. His heart was beating in his ears. Pavel found him attractive. Well, okay, he _knew_ that, because of the crush and all. But he had never actually _properly_ thought about it in context. Pavel Chekov thought Leonard McCoy was handsome. Holy hell. Bones swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, but then nothing came out.

 

He looked at the kid, who was watching him expectantly.  
  
  
  
“Christ… uh… I – “  
  
  
  
“I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Doctor. I will keep quiet if that is better to you.”  
  
  
  
“No, kid. That’s not what I meant at all. Just… Dammit.”  
  
  
  
McCoy surprised himself by suddenly leaning forward, taking Pavel’s chin into his hand, and kissing him. Hard. And rough. The kid seemed to squeak in surprise in response, tensing in Leonard’s grasp, but relaxing quickly. Pavel’s lips were soft, just as Bones expected them to be, and the feeling of them against his own was truly inane. He couldn’t believe he was actually kissing Pavel Andreievich Chekov. And then it suddenly dawned on him - he _was_ kissing Chekov. Chekov, the eighteen-year-old Ensign. The crew’s youngest member. He immediately forced himself to pull away and scrambled to his feet.  
  
  
  
“Leonard, are you okay?” Pavel asked, also standing.  
  
  
  
McCoy didn’t bother to reply, he just got the hell out of there as quickly as possible, very nearly running through the door and into the corridor. He didn’t stop moving until he was finally safe inside his own quarters. He sat on his desk chair, throwing back a generously sized glass of bourbon. He didn’t take a moment to actually think about what was happening until he was well truly onto his fourth glass, his mind beginning to grow a little hazy from the alcohol. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. This was a damned mess. How could he be so irresponsible to give into his own temptations and kiss Pavel Chekov?  
  
  
  
McCoy finished the rest of his glass and his door chimed. His stomach dropped, knowing instantly who it would be.  
  
  
  
“Leonard,” the timid Russian voice spoke, “Please. Let me come in. To talk.”  
  
  
  
Bones remained seated for a moment, contemplating. Then he went to the door and thumbed the security pad to open it. Chekov stood before him with his sling, cheeks all pink, and chewing on his lip nervously. Leonard sighed deeply and turned, motioning for the kid to follow him to his desk where they normally sat. Pavel watched him carefully from his own chair.

 

“Do you regret the kiss?” He asked eventually.

 

McCoy felt his heart in his throat. “No.” A quick answer. “I mean… Yes. Well, I don’t know.”

 

“Did you like it, or did you not like it?”

 

“Kid that really doesn’t - “

 

“Answer my question.” Pavel demanded, surprising Leonard.

 

“Of course I liked it, Pavel! I was kissing _you_!” McCoy felt the tips of his ears burning.

 

Chekov stood and moved around to Leonard, taking a seat on the edge of the desk. He stared at McCoy for what seemed like forever, before using his free hand to stroke a hand down Leonard’s face. He shuddered at the kid’s touch and licked his lips. Then their mouths were together again, and oh God, it was so damn good. Leonard stopped listening to those little nagging voices in his head and completely let go, bringing his hands up to hold onto Pavel’s face. He deepened the kiss, pressing their lips harder together, and Chekov moaned softly. McCoy responded similarly and bit down onto Pavel’s lip.

 

Chekov drew back, nearly breathless. “It is time to stop pretending how we feel. I want you, Leonard.”

 

Hell, he couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
